


Forever

by PattRose



Series: Forever In Love Series [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Joyful, M/M, Marriage Proposal, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim points out that they could marry legally and is shocked with Blair’s first answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

Forever  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim points out that they could marry legally and is shocked with Blair’s first answer. 

 

“Chief, you do realize that we could get married now, right?”

“Jim, I fail to see what difference it makes. We’ve been together for over 20 years. I would say we’re going to be together forever. We don’t need paper to say that. We both know that we love one another and I can’t imagine that legal paper making any difference to either of us.”

Jim was shocked to say the least. “I would really like to marry you. I know it’s only a piece of paper, but I think we deserve that piece of paper. We were cheated out of that for all these years. Would you marry me, Blair?”

Blair thought for a moment and said, “You know, I always said I wanted to marry someone handsome, rugged and sexy. So yes, I will marry you. Are we going to get married at the court house?”

“No, I want to do it right. We’re going to get married here at our house and have a party afterwards. Maybe even Megan could come from Australia. What do you think about that? I would send the ticket for her to come.”

“She could be my best man, right?” Blair was suddenly very happy. 

“Yes, and Simon would be mine. We need to pick out rings, pick a date when Megan can come and go from there,” Jim said. 

Blair moved up close to Jim and hugged him tight. “I love that we’re getting married. Really, I do. You do realize this will be my first marriage right? So I expect some really good food at the wedding reception.”

Jim held on close for a while and said, “We both going to have anything and everything we ever wanted in a wedding. I love you so much, Blair. I’m glad that I will finally be able to be Jim Ellison-Sandburg.”

Blair turned misty eyes up to Jim and answered, “I like the sounds of that. Can I put Ellison in mine too? I love you so much, Jim.”

“Of course you can, I would love that. Blair Ellison Sandburg has a nice ring to it.”

Blair put a little more thought into it and said, “Jim, I’m think we’d have to change too much. How about we just leave our names like they are and we’ll just have the legal paper to prove we’re both Ellison’s and Sandburg’s? Or we could be Blair Ellison Sandburg and you’ll be Jim Sandburg Ellison. That way our last names don’t change but we’ll still have each other’s names.”

Jim leaned down and kissed Blair very softly and said, “As long as you know I would do it for you. I do like Jim Sandburg Ellison. So I vote we go with doing what you suggested.”

“I do know and I appreciate that. Let’s go and make our wedding plans. We need to call Megan first for a date. God, this is like a dream come true,” Blair stated. 

And Jim was more than happy to start that dream immediately. 

The end


End file.
